fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Digimon/Negima X-over Chapter 4: A Mahora Christmas
Sean woke up in his apartment and looked at the calender, December 24. "Christmas Eve huh? I wonder if I'll get to visit my family before going back on assignments like this. I only have until next fall to be here." Sean went to his desk, changed his clothes and went to go make some breakfast. He ended up having a bowl of cereal, toast, an apple, and some orange juice. He cleaned up his mess, put on some boots, a hat, a coat, his bag, and went out the door. It's been a month since he's been here in this universe and he started to feel like this was a second home. Sean also developed a crush on Zazie Rainyday, but he felt like he should keep it to himself for now and talk to the Dean about the rules later. Sean made his way inside the academy and into the teacher's room. "Note to self: next time, wear gloves and a scarf." Sean muttered to himself as Negi walked in behind him with a small mound of snow on his head. "Oh, good morning Sean." greeted Negi. "Hey Negi, what'd you do? Have a snowball fight with yourself?" Sean then noticed the snow mound move and shake, revealing an.... ermine? "Negi, why is there an ermine on your head?" asked Sean. Said ermine jumped down to a table next to Negi and started..... talking! "Hey, I'm no ordinary ermine! The name's Chamo!" Sean just looked at Chamo, picked him up, and tossed him out the window. "Negi you need to keep Chamo in your room. I gotta go talk to the Dean before class starts." With that, Sean went to have a chat with the Dean. Leaving a confussed Negi wondering how Sean knew about Chamo. "Dean Konoe, I need to talk with you about something." said Sean as he walked through the office door. "What is it Sean?" "Dean, I don't know how to say this without getting sent back to my universe. So, the rules say a student and teacher can't have a relationship right?" The Dean stroked his beard and thought, "That's correct, yes." "So technically I'm not really a teacher, just an overseer/protector." "Again, correct." "So, it would be ok if I started to date a certain someone who goes to the academy?" The Dean once again, stroked his beard and thought, "I really wouldn't be bending the rules if I said yes. Hhhhhmmmmmmm, very well Sean. I give you my permission." Sean couldn't believe what he just heard, he felt so much joy! "Thank you, Dean Konoe!" Unbeknowest to the both of them, Fuka and Fumika heard the entire conversation. As Sean was about to walk into Class 2-A, he heard some of the girls having a conversation, "So Sean is from another universe? Did you two watch a horror movie last night?" said Kazumi Asakura. "No, it's true! We heard him talking to the Dean about this." said Fuka. Negi, Nodoka, Asuna, Fei Ku, Kaede, Konoka, and Ayaka were huddled in a corner discussing the rumor. "I think the twin tyrants have finally snapped!" said Ayaka. "I don't know Ayaka, you saw the same things we did when that giant bug attacked the school last month." said Konoka. "I agree with Konoka, those things Sean did weren't very human like, I mean he breathed fire and made a metal glove out of thin air!" said Asuna. "Asuna, he ended up saving us. Regardless of how he did it." said Fei Ku. "Fei Ku is right Asuna, he did save us. We shouldn't be suspicious of him." said Negi. "I-I agree with the professor, regardless of where he's from I trust him." said Nodoka. When Sean heard enough he walked in the door and everyone looked back and froze in place. "So, you all want to know the truth? I'll tell you as my Christmas gift to all." "It is true that I came here from another Universe. Where I come from, things like the attack last month came on a daily basis. I, as well as some of my closest friends came together to fight against those monsters, which are called Digimon under the command of DATS. We all have our own tamed Digimon partners, mine being Renamon." He held up a picture of the entire DATS team and pointed to Renamon. "My job specificaly, is travel from one universe to the other, mostly on solo missions, to keep order and protection to those many universes which make up the Multiverse. I have traveled to only one other Universe before and it was a tough job. So when I work on solo missions, I tap into the power of the Digimon Core, which is how I beat that Digimon known as Kuwagamon, then Okuwamon." Category:Fan Fiction